What Makes Me
by C.Shayne Francesco
Summary: Takes place months after the shooting,Callie has to learn how to deal with what has happen and what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all I hope everything is going well with every one.**_

_**I want to say thank you to all that have enjoyed my stories. **_

_**Here is the next post to go along with Pen Pals, that was written years ago so there wasn't a ending to I am putting together this next half in hopes that ya'll will like it.**_

_**I don"t know the rating: so as always Its rated M or for adults just to be on the safe side.**_

_**Summary: Takes place months after the shooting,Callie has to learn how to deal with what has happen and what is to come.**_

* * *

**What Makes Me**

**Arizona**

In all my life I never thought I would find what makes me happy what makes me whole. Every moment for my life I have been told where to go and what to do, everything has been planned out for me until I hit my mid 2o's. I went to Med school and started to take over my life slowly, or so I thought. The only time I really put my foot down was when it came to Calliope, I don't care what people say about her,what my father says about is the love of my life and I am not going to let anything change that.

Speaking of Calliope, she is back at work and so am I Derek offered a job here at Seattle Grace (Mercy West) and I took it without thought. I had to be close to Callie she needed me. I didn't know how much she needed me until I made a commit about going back to Sydney just to get things in order, Callie nearly had a heart attack. So I moved into A hotel not wanting to put Teddy out anymore then she was now.

Callie needed her space and so did Teddy, who now was showing interest in April and the two have been dancing around each other.

And Sofia needed space too.

After the shooting everything went to hell when it came to Sofia, the first shot that went through my shoulder hit her in her chest. And the second that went through my side hit the concrete and exploded sending a tiny yet sharp fragment into her did the best she could with repairing the nicked artery leading to her heart, we almost lost her to Christina's high and mighty attitude. She went against Teddys orders and tried to use a method that some guy named Burke showed her. It wasn't tested or approved by the Medical board. That go her kicked off Teddys rotation and we haven't heard the end of it yet, she was lucky that I kept Callie from kicking the crap outta her.

Meredith Grey and Bailey pulled the bullet fragment out of her back she didn't show signs of feeling below her weaste and that was my reasoning in giving her my best way to explain it was to use the Seven of Nine example. My blood regenerates at a rapid pace and I used it to help Sofia they can only do so much without having to give her a complete blood transfusion.

So She needed to use walker and a lot of space to roll around, her legs aren't completely useless shes just unable to hold her up. The walker is to help to keep them from atrapy.

Letting out a sigh I smiled as a warm feeling washed over me, that meant Callie was very close. I look up just as she turned the corner, she was wearing her scrub cap and has lost her white lab coat.

"Hey are you ready?" she asked coming to a stop next to me.

"Yeah, let me just sign off on this and we can go."I say

I can feel her watching me with those deep brown eyes.

"Arizona its been months, why don't you move in with us? I want you there so does Sofia that hotel isnt a home." She says smiling at me.

She was right the hotel isnt a home and I hate it, but I don't really know what I should do.

"Callie, Lets get through the day and then we can talk about it over dinner." I say with a smile.

She gave me her super magical smile and we started on our way to scrub in.

I was getting a chance to see Callie in action, a 16 year old boy with Gigantism was going through a series of surgeries to replace his larger joins. He has stopped growing finally but his knees are shot.

* * *

**Callie**

I dropped my bag on the couch as I passed by it to go into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. Arizona carried Sofia to her room and laid her in her bed, the daycare worker always dressed the kids in pjs if any of the Doctors or nurses are late.

"Do you want a glass?" I ask when Arizona cames back

"That would be amazing, well how about some of that whiskey?" She says pointing to the bottle on the top shelf of where I keep my wine glasses.

I pull it down and make her a glass, its after 3am and we are both lost the young boy we was working on because his estranged father busted into the OR, ranting and raving about something that no one could got him pinned down after he smashed her across the back with a wooden wiffle ball bat. In all his commotion his son went into shock and his heart stopped

I lifted Arizona's shirt as she passed by to see a long bruise across her back and one around her her ribs.

"Your hospital is dangerous." She says with a smile and wink

I smile at her and follow her into the living room.

"I was thinking , well I have been thinking, but a lot lately about moving in with you.I want to and I plan to I just have to be sure this is what you want. You just got the courts to grant you a divorce."

I loved Arizona more than anything next to Sofia but for someone who is so smart she is lost when it comes to me.

"Arizona I want you ,I have always wanted you. So yes I want you here I need you here with me and Sofia. " I say looking at her.

"Then I will move in, But only after a few dates." Arizona says sitting on the couch.

"What?"

"Calliope we have yet to go on a real date. We have had dates to have dinners but thats it.I want to take you out on a date that is real where we arent talking about George or the trail or the fact that that young boys father feels so bad about what his son did that he is signing over his half million dollar trust fund." Arizona says.

She took my hand pulled me down into her lap, she kissed me softly and I could taste the whisky on her tongue. I'm not a whisky person but when I taste it on her lips I don't mind it at all.

"How many dates?" I asked softly placing our glasses on the coffee table.

"10"

I looked at her like she was crazy,I know that she did not just say that she was going to make me wait 10 dates before she comes home to me.

"I'm kidding Calliope, How does 3 sound?" she asks.

"That sounds better,Now let me make something to eat then we can go to sleep. How does cold pizza sound?"

"It sounds just fine." She say following me into the kitchen.

The next day I woke to find the bed next to me empty.

"That woman needs to stay in bed."I say with a yawn

I could hear the distinctive rolling of Sofia's walker through the house as she laughed, I heard a thump and the giggles of both Arizona and my little girl.I could feel my eyes start to sting as tears start to push their way through to fall out into the worked day and night to find a way to help her walk on her own. I wasnt mad at Arizona this was not her fault in fact if it wasnt for her Sofia wouldn't have a chance at walking at all, whatever is in her blood saved my baby's life.

Getting up i made my way into the bathroom to give my screaming kidneys relief before making my way out to the house. I stopped at the end of the hall to see Arizona helping Sofia use her crutches.

"Look at you!" I say binding down and holding out my hands to her.

She slowly made her way over with Arizona behind her just in case she fell back. When she reached me I wrapped her up in my arms and stood kissing her started to laugh and kiss and hug me back.

"Love you mama!" She giggled

"I love you too baby girl." I say moving over to the kitchen where Arizona was putting breakfast on the table.

"So I was thinking that our first date could be tonight, I made reservations and got you this."

She pulled out a dress.

"where did you get that?" i ask

"I got it a week ago, Sofia and I went and got it from my room this morning."

She took the dress to the room and came back to eat with us. She was dressed in work out clothes and and looked like she was ready to run out some energy.

"What about Sofia?" I ask

"Teddy and Kepner said they will look after her tonight.I want to show you a really good time tonight?" She says softly and then kissed me.

The day went by with not much action, we laid around doing nothing until Arizona started to fidget. so we went to the park for a picnic and I enjoyed watching her run around the park with a group of kids playing tag. She even ran around with Sofia and when she fell to sleep after eating we cuddled and kissed like the lovers in those Jane Austen novels.

"Do you think she will walk on her own again?" I ask

"I hope so, I'm working on getting my blood to regenerate without having to do a complete I can't then the transfusion will be the only way." She says.

"NO…. That will kill you Arizona, we have to find away." I say looking her in the eyes.

The wind started to pick up and we stood and picked up our things to go home. Arizona has been working non stop and often not sleeping to find out a way to give Sofia her legs the thought of her killing herself to be sure she walked again left me more confused then when she told me what her blood can do and how.

I didn't know how I should feel, does it make me a bad mother if I don't want Arizona to give Sofia her blood so that she could walk? Does it mean that I was I was a bad lover if I wanted her to give her life for Sofia?

I just don't know what to do.

* * *

**Arizona**

I know what was going through Calliopes head, it was the same thing that has been going through mine for the past few days. Our first official date we did talk about it and I had to assure her that none of that made her a bad second date was better we didn't talk about anything other than how in love I am with her.

I know sappy but I dont care.

And our third date was well it was still going on now.

"Oh fuck Callie that feels so good." I moan

I was planning on taking her on a yacht ride to watch the sun set and a romantic dinner by candlelight while watching the city she changed all that by taking me into her office when i came to pick her up from work. I had the day off to plan this dinner but I was not complaining.

She had me bent over her desk dress hiked up three fingers deep inside me.

"Do you know that you had everyone looking at you as you walked through the hall looking for of you being here reached me before you did."She growled in my ear

"Fuck baby please don't tease me anymore." I moaned

"Why should I? You have been teasing me all week Arizona."

She pulled away quickly and pulled my dress down before she walked over to a door. Turning around out of shock i saw her licking her fingers. She pulled out a bag.

"Lexie is keeping Sofia for the night, So that means you get to do what you have been thinking about for so long." She says walking over to me with the gym bag.

"Your instructions are in the bag." she adds before leaving me alone in the office.

I have no idea what is going on but the look in callie's eyes told me I was going to like no love it. Unzipping the bag I found a folded paper on top.

**_Arizona_**

**_'lately i have been noticing that you have been extra active and very possessive of before you can start to worry no I am not upset or mad,I find it very hot and it turns me on. But I worry for the safety of others, so I talked to Kepner and Lexie and they helped me understand what is going on with in this bag is going to help you control what's going on and for a little fun.'_**

**_Love Your Calliope_**

Looking in the bag I found tactical pants army boots and a tshirt,all black. At the bottom of the bag was something I never thought Callie would it up I pulled the next letter of and open it.

**_'I think I know what you may think,and I want you to know that this in no way means I want to have a man in my life or in my bed.I want you to hold my hands above my head. I want your nails to run down my back as i ride you, and I want you to grab my hips as you take me from behind. You can do that with one hand.'_**

**_Calliope_**

At the bottom of the page has directions to where I was to meet Callie.

"Oh Calliope i hope you know what you have gotten yourself into." I say with a growl and a primal smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

What Makes Me pt2

**Callie**

Arizona planned the last two dates we have gone on. The last we almost didn't make because she ran late in the OR. But this time it was my turn, I love all the romance and soft kisses but I want the wild animalistic Arizona that I have fallen deeply in love with.

I noticed that Arizona had become possessive over me, and anyone that looked at me like they wanted to eat me she tries to rip apart. She wouldn't admit that there was something going on with her body. All she did was workout...a lot. So my quest to find out what was wrong with her I talked to Kepner.

_(She is in heat Callie; while it sounds crazy you have to remember that we are after all half feline._

_The only difference is we mate for life. Cats don't they have multiple partners all their lives. We are made to have only one mate and that was the ones they pared us with._

_Arizona picked you because she is in love with you. But you have to show her that you are ready. She wants to calm you to mark you as hers. BUT you have to make the hunt. She said_

_What do you mean I have to make the hunt? I asked her_

_You have to kick start that beast in her she won't let it out her own. Appeal to the part of her that loves the hint, make yourself her prey. Then run.)_

The flash of Kepner's eyes when she looked pass me to Teddy told me that Teddy has already been through this. But Teddy was ex-army she knew how to do things like this, I didn't.

So I spent weeks planning this and now here I am hitting the town with Meredith and Derek. Mark wasn't allowed to join us due to the fact that he tried to kiss me a few weeks ago. I do not want to try to put him back together after Arizona rips him apart. I took all I had to keep her from doing that the first time; I don't want to know what I would have to keep that man alive if he was here.

"So you and Arizona are fighting?" Meredith asked

"No we are doing great she's going to meet me at that little barony far from here." I say smiling

I felt Arizona watching me, as we walked from place to place. I would look over my shoulder from time to time and see her eyes flash in the dark, or catch a flash of her in the crowd.

"We will walk you there, it too late for you to be out alone." Derek says and we start on our way.

It didn't take long for us to get to the bar where they left me. I got a table in the middle of the bar and started to enjoy the night

"You look lonely."

I look up from my drink; I was enjoying the music and Arizona's eyes washing over me. I knew she was there with me it was strange how I could feel her.

"No I'm just fine."

"I know a lonely woman when I see one."

He sat down and put his arm around me to pull me closer.

"Oh son of..."

"I thought she said she was fine" Arizona said grabbing his hand that was placed on my shoulder.

I pushed through my shock and left the bar before anyone noticed the commotion making my way to the park. I was enjoying this cat and mouse game that we were playing I could feel the hum in my body that I would get whenever she was close by. I was an amazing feeling and I found myself closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling. Then it was gone making me finally take a good look around , this was not any part of the park that I have seen before.

I am completely terrified at this point, but I want her so much, and that is why I am at this point. Pulling myself further from my haze I realize that Arizona has managed to push me deep into the wilder part of this unknown part of the park. The leaves crunch underfoot and the breeze pushes through the trees making me wrap my arms around myself. Clearly I didn't think my outfit through, a cocktail dress and 6 inch heels are not the best thing to wear in the park let alone the woods.

I hear some kind of bug was making an god awful squeaking before it goes silent.

"Ohh poor bug." I say knowing what may have happen to it.

I'm not a big fan of the outdoors; I hate it unless you are talking about some exotic beach somewhere.

"Focus Callie!" I hiss making myself stop thinking.

I was lost what the hell am I going to do now? I couldn't feel Arizona anymore but I'm sure that's because I'm full of panic and I'm not open to her.

"Are we lost?"

I hear Arizona's voice and let out a sigh. She's nearby and I know she won't let anything happen to me. But I also know that I have to play to her inner beast.

"Yyes I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. My girlfriend and I had a fight , I needed to cool off but I am sure she is looking for me. I can't get any serves out here so I can't call her." I say looking around.

I can't see her and that's a little off putting but I know she is there.

"Oh well I can't help you with that."

There was a soft thump behind me and I turn quickly. Arizona's eyes glowed there blue and gold at me as she stood her full height. I looked up to see the faint outline of a branch in the moon light.

"You see if I let you leave there is a chance that some thugs will get you. And if I take you myself I may just give your girlfriend a good kick in the ass for letting a beautiful woman, such as yourself, go out alone into the dark Seattle Streets." She says running her finger along the base of my neck as she circled me.

"Doesn't she know there are all kinds of beast out here." She says stopping behind me and wrapping her strong hand around my throat and holding me tightly to her.

It wasn't a question and I'm sure she wasn't looking for an answer as she ran her nose up my neck. I felt her tongue follow the same path before I felt something sharp against my neck, two something's. Both her hands where on my body, on around my neck the other around my hips, so what the hell is that.

"Oh." I say with a moan because it felt good.

Then my eyes pop open out of pure shock and a little fear. Arizona held me tighter and started to lick at my shoulder before nipping softly. She spun me around and I got a good look at her face, sharp fang like teeth.

Arizona

Having her like this out in the open in the woods it feed right into the very essence of who I am. She backed herself up against the tree when she saw my fangs, don't get me wrong it scared the shit out of me too when they came in. They came from nowhere as I dressed for our little game, it wasn't as painful as one would think, more of a small amount of pressure for 2 seconds and that's it.

But my lovely Calliope not sure what was going on quickly adapted and went along with her plan. Shock and a little fear were present in her eyes but she never told me to stop. Now with my head between her legs sucking slowly on her dripping wet lips, she never said stop.

"Please." Callie says softly.

I stood and grabbed her hand and moved us through the tress as quickly as I could, before pushing her to her car.

"Go home, don't stop do think about meeting anyone just go home." I say with a growl

Calliope looked all types of confused at my actions and for a moment I was too, but I was able to push through that animalistic haze enough to realize that Callie deserves better than being taken in the dirty woods in the cold on the grown.

"Oh ok." She says and opens the door.

I watched her pull off into the night before making my way to my car, I may have put a stop to things now but that didn't mean that I was going to stop when I get home.

And I didn't.

* * *

**Callie**

I was ready to kick some genetically enhanced ass when Arizona got home, she got me so hot and bothered out in those woods that I didn't even feel the cold. I was in the kitchen making me a drink when I heard the back door slam shut; I wasn't bothered at all by it since I felt Arizona when she entered the neighborhood. I turned to give her a peace of my mind when she lifted me clear off the floor without stopping her momentum and before I knew it my back was hitting something soft.

Her lips attacked my neck making my words die before they reached my lips. Arizona stood and ripped my dress down the middle, a butterfly knife came from nowhere and she made quick work of cutting my underwear off.

No words left her mouth or mine, here I am laying half naked on what I can now tell is my bed, looking up into the feral eyes of the woman I love.

"You are mine do you understand that Coliope?" she asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yea."

"No… You are MINE, from this point on I belong to you and you to me. I am going to mark you as taken every one will know at some point and I don't want you do change your mind later I can't undo this. So tell me now if I should stop." She says kneeling between my spared legs.

I sat up and took her face in my hands and kissed her.

"Arizona I will not change my mind, you are the one for me there is no one in this galaxy or any other galaxy that I want more then you. Love more than you." I say then softly kiss her again

Then without warning I was flipped onto my knees and impaled on the strap on I had given her earlier.

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" I yell into the pillow.

Arizona growled into my ear before starting to jackhammer into me. For a few moments it hurts and I try to pull away just to catch my breath. She lets me do so until I stat to moan and cry and push wildly back into her.

"Take me I want you to, I belong to you. "I moan reaching back to weave my hand into blond hair.

The rhythmic thrust forcing my breath out of me with whines or pleasure.

I didn't get a look at the clock when we got into the room but I did just before she walked tore through the back door. A proud 10pm was shining back at me now as she pulled my hair back I spot the numbers on the bed side clock. Big Blue 1230 shines back at me. I feels like we have been at it for days was sweaty and my voice horse. My lungs burned from heavy breathing and my muscles started to quiver from exertion. That's when I felt the blinding pain of her very real very sharp fang like teeth cut through the skin and muscle of my neck the meant my shoulder. It was painful so very painful but I couldn't stop the orgasm that ripped through me. And I really can't help that I blacked out, maybe it was the pain or the climax or maybe it was both, but the last thing I remember is falling face first into my pillow.

1am

I opened my eyes to the sound of Arizona's purring and her rubbing her fingers through my hair.

"What happen?" I ask

My voice was like sandpaper.

"You passed out, here drink this." Arizona says reaching over me and grabbing a cold bottle of water.

I pushed myself up and hissed at how sore my body was and the pain that shot through my shoulder and neck made me freeze.

"Here take these, I'm sorry that I got a little out of hand. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said running her fingers slowly over the bandage that was covering the fresh wound.

"You have to keep it clean, it will be all healed up by morning but you will be sore." She added with a sweet smile.

Arizona pulled me close to her after I took the pills.

"I'm sorry ….."

"Arizona don't say you're sorry anymore, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I say laying back and putting my face in her neck.

"Ok…..How do you feel?"

"Like all my liquids have be forced out of me." I say smiling into her neck

"Then I guess I will wait until you start to feel better before we start again." Arizona says making me laugh.

"We need to get some sleep, it's after 1 and you have to go to work in a few hours." I say softly

The rhythmic purring coming from Arizona was putting me to sleep, I don't know if Arizona sleeps when I sleep but she never leaves my side. Everyone that I ever dated has always left me alone in bed but Arizona is always close by if not in bed with me.

* * *

**Arizona**

I'm off today with nothing of importance to do, and it's been weeks since moving into Callie's house, well our house. I have been busy since then working nonstop trying to get ready for the holiday Halloween is right around the corner and once that gets here then Christmas will be here in a blink of an eye. But as of now I'm going to pick Sofia up so we can go have a late lunch with Callie. She has had more time off then I have so she has had more Sofia time then I have.

"What are we going to see Mommy?" Sofia asked as we walked down the hall to Callie's office.

"Yes we are going to make sure she eats a good dinner." I say as I set her up with her meal.

As Sofia went about eating I started to set up dinner for Callie and I, I really wanted to talk to her about what Sofia had said to me this morning.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

I turned to see Callie standing in the door way she had a big bright smile on her face.

"Well you have been here since 6 yesterday so Sofia and I thought you would like to have a nice dinner of homemade stir fry." I say as she closed the door and made her way over to kiss the little girl on her head.

She picked up Sofia's crutches and sat them in the chair before taking off her lab coat. I had to accept the fact that I couldn't save Sofia's legs without killing myself, and Callie wouldn't talk anymore about it. She must have seen the look I was giving the crutches because she pulled me into a hug.

"Stop thinking about that Arizona, with PT she will get back to walking on her own without those." She whispers in my ear.

"She is….Why don't you ask her what she told me this morning." I say as we sit on the couch

"Sofia what did you tell Arizona this morning?" She asked digging into her food.

"I said you and mommy need to give me a sister." She says without looking up from her coloring book.

Callie coughed and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Umm."

"She's right Callie, I have been thinking a lot about it, and I want to have your kids."

"Really?"

"She said she would mommy, now can we go pick up my little sister?" Sofia asked

"Sofia it doesn't work that way but we can hope for a little sister." Callie says

"Then how does it work?"

Callie and I looked at each other trying to come up with a way to have this conversation.

"How about we talk about this later tonight ok, I have to get ready for a double knee replacement." She says.

"Ok mommy but I'm 4 I'm not getting any younger."

This wasn't the time or place to laugh; the look on Callie's face was enough to tell me that she wasn't ready for this topic.

"I will talk to her about this later, you go build bones." I say kissing her

I watched at Callie gave Sofia a kiss before leaving to give someone their legs back. People like to think that I'm the strong one, that nothing bothered me. But it was Callie who was the strong one she has been through so much and never once has her steps wavered. Never did she give up on what she felt was right, even when things seemed impossible to get through. I may have these inhuman abilities but Calliope is the strong one.

"Hey Sofia how about we go for my appointment." I say standing and cleaning up our mess.

* * *

**Callie**

OH my god she wants to have a baby, my baby with me and no one else. Arizona always finds a way to surprise me without even knowing it. I'm on cloud nine right now as I walk the halls of Seattle Grace; people are looking at me like I have lost my mind but I really don't care I'm finally happy.

"Dr. Torres your Father is waiting for you in meeting room 4." One of the ER nurses says as I place my chart down

Giving a frown I head off to find my father, why would he be here? We agreed that coming to my job wasn't ok since we always get into a shouting match. Pushing open the door I came face to face with not my father but my mother.

"What are you doing here mother?" I asked

"Callie It's about time that you have come up for some air I thought you would have returned my calls by now, but since you can't be bother with calling your own mother I came to you." She said.

"I'm busy, what do you want." I say

I don't bother to ask because whenever my mother just shows up something always happens to piss me off.

"I thought that since George didn't work out that I would bring Michel so he can take you on a date."

I knew this was going to happen, I knew that my days have been going to well for something not to go wrong.

"You remember Michel don't you Callie?" She asked

"Yes I do, now if you will excuse me." I turn to leave

"Callie do not be so nasty, Michel flew all this way to take you out .''

I look at him

"We you just wasted your time, now I have to get going my girlfriend and daughter are waiting for me." I say

"Will you stop with that nonsense Callie I understand that you have always been the one to always do your work and didn't have time to play around. But now is not the time to do so you are too old to play this game, Sofia needs a father and you playing house with some Australian hussy isn't what Sofia needs in her life." My mother says.

I turn and looked at her.

"You are going to tell me what is best for my child? You was just happy with George, you sent 200,000$ on a wedding I didn't want and he had someone shoot Sofia TWICE. That Australian hussy as you call her saved your granddaughters life. But that doesn't matter to you does it since it doesn't fit into your idea of perfect." I say

"You may be ok with damning your life to hell with this sin but you will not do that to Sofia!" she yelled at me

"I'm not damning myself to anything! You are so quick to through that at me maybe you should no what the hell you are talking about before you try to condemn me."

"You're the one condemning yourself." She says

"Oh really…since when has one sin become greater than the other, last I checked you was still having an affair with your partner at the office. So don't you dare tell me about sin!" I hiss at her before turning and walking out the room.

"Callie…" she called walking after me

"Don't I am sick of you and your self-righteousness, you think you're always right and everyone is wrong. Why don't you go back to Miami and take Michel with you." I say before making my way down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Makes Me 3**

It's been 4 days since my mother has been here and I have been a complete monster to everyone that crosses my path. I've even been a bitch to Arizona and we have hand more than a hand full of arguments since and she has left me alone to 'fix what the hell is wrong with you' as she says.

I don't blame her as far as Arizona knew everything was going fine, and it was when she left. I'm the one that won't talk to her when she asks me what's wrong.

"That's not the look of someone that's in love."

I turned to see Aria looking at me from the door of my office.

"Aria what are you doing here?" I asked

I haven't seen Aria in years, when I moved away for med school she didn't bother to keep up with me.

"I overheard Mama talking to papi, she said that you thought you was in love with a woman. I just laughed and she went crazy. Callie I never hated you, even if it felt like I did." Aria says

"You came all the way here to tell me that you don't hate me?"

"No, I want to meet that woman that saved my nieces life."

I was about to speak when Arizona walked in, She was fresh out of the OR her scrub cap still on her head.

"Here's lunch." She said putting a large bag down

"Arizona this is my sister Aria." I say

"I know, I ran over to Joe's to get something for us, when I came back everyone was buzzing about her walking the halls. Also something about seeing two Torres women fights in one week. So I asked them what was going on and I was shocked to learn that my girlfriend's mother was here and she didn't bother to tell me about it."

Blue eyes looked up at me while she bit into the large bacon cheese burger.

"Baby…."

Her hand shot up to cut me off.

"I don't care, you two sit down and eat." She says

"Wow, I'm not going to pass up a free meal." Aria says moving over to the couch and pulling a take plate to her.

* * *

**Arizona**

I have been no the bad end of Calliopes temper for the past few days after the second day of trying to get her to open up, I moved myself to the couch. I was sure to be up before Sofia woke and only after she was fast to sleep did I pull out the covers and blanket for bed. She wouldn't talk to me and I wasn't sure why.

Was it about the baby conversation?

Did she not want to have kids with me?

Or is she just moody?"

Whatever it is she needs to get her shit together or she's not going to like me being a bigger bitch then she is. But for now I need to focus on work and saving tiny humans and giving the makers of tiny humans some kind of hope.

I was fresh out of the OR and I am dying for a hamburger with extra bacon and cheese. I was running out to get some lunch so Callie and I can talk over what was going on, she is going to tell me what the hell is wrong with her before lunch is over. I over hear people talking about some woman name Aria walking the halls and that she is Callie's long lost sister. When I returned the same nurses was now talking about a fight Calliope had with her mother days ago.

"That explains why she has been bitchy." I say walking into the lounge to get napkins I some how forgotten

"What's that Dr Robbins?" Mark says

"I wasn't talking to you Sloan." I snap at him

"Look I understand that you aren't getting any action, I know I wouldn't if my girl had to look at me all day. But you can't run around napping at people." He says with a snicker

"That's nice to hear Mark but just so you know I get more than enough action. In fact I got some action right in that chair you are sitting in before I went into surgery 3 hours ago." I say before leaving him there.

Calliope and I maybe having a bumpy time but sex isn't bumpy at all, Callie has woken me every morning with her face firmly between my legs. Any moment we have we are at it or making out like two teenage kids. Our relationship is fine I just need her to open up and tell me what is wrong.

Once On the Orthopedic floor the pleasant humming, that I have come to learn only happens because of Callie, goes from a barely there to oh yeah that feels good. I could be mad all day over one thing or the other but I couldn't stay mad at Calliope. I stopped at the door when I see her talking to a woman that was very attractive but didn't hold a candle to my Calliope.

I put stop to anything Callie has to say, I'm starving and don't like to talk about things that piss me off while I'm eating.

"Aria Its nice meeting you in this short time, please come for dinner tonight so we can talk." I say after my pager goes off.

Callie give me a look just as hers goes of.

"We should be out of here in a few hours Aria; I will call you when we get out of here." Callie says

I was out the door and didn't hear what Aria said but Callie ran up behind me as I reached the stairs.

"You just hit on my sister."

"What?" I stumble over my feet.

"Move it Catwoman we don't have time to stop." Callie says pushing me.

I have no clue what the hell Calliope was talking about and I didn't get a chance to ask her what she was talking about. We got pulled in to surgery after surgery for the rest of the day and by the time I was ready to go it was too late to do anything other than pick up a pizza on the way home.

"Hey are you ready?" I asked walking up to her.

We normally head down to pick Sofia up together and head home, but this time she shrugged me off.

"No um I'm going with Mark and Derek to meet everyone at Joes, I will be home in a hour or two." She says

"Really." I state giving her a look, my eyes flashed at her.

I think she realized what she just said to me and she tried to say something but I didn't care to hear her out.

"No Calliope I don't care, go have your drinks with Mark and Derek. I say before walking away from her.

She was just going out with him to piss me off, she was well aware that I didn't like Mark. I tried to like him it's not like I didn't try to like him. But his obsessive actions and nature when it came to Callie and if this is how she was going to act over only god knows then I'm not going to stick around to deal with it.

I went home and went through the nightly routine with Sofia giving her dinner and watching one of her favorite shows before giving her a bath and tucking her into bed. I was looking over a file that Addison had sent to me to see if I would take on a case for free if she covered the expenses, when Callie entered the house. I looked up from the table top when a smell filled my nose that I didn't like at all when she tried to kiss me.

"You stink." I say moving away from her.

"Arizona…"

"You stink, maybe you should shower." I say opening the fridge and getting bottled water.

Callie walked away from me and shortly after that I could hear the shower running. I was trying not to let the fact that she just spent 4 hours with a man that I could not stand over something I'm not even sure about.

"What happen?" I ask when she walked back into the room

"Nothing."

"Bullshit Calliope, You have been acting like a complete bitch to me for the better part of a week. I had to find out through the gossip mill at work that your mother was here and picked a fight with you and you didn't even tell me about it so I could help you through whatever your feeling like a good girlfriend. You accuse me of hitting on your sister and I never even meant her, then to top all this shit off you jump ship to go out drinking with Mark Manwhore Sloan. Don't fucking tell me that nothing happen when I can smell him all over you." I growl at her.

"He kissed me." She said

"WHAT."

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from screaming anymore and waking Sofia.

"I don't know what happen ok, mark kept hugging up on me and I got sick of fighting with him." Callie says.

"So you just hang out with him for 4 hours instead of coming home and talking to me?"

"I wasn't thinking Arizona."

"Damn right you wasn't Calliope."

I walk out the room before coming back with my jacket and keys.

"What Arizona where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to get me a room, when you find out what the hell you want then let me know."

"Arizona he kissed me."

"But YOU didn't stop him Calliope. You know how I feel about HIM Calliope you know that he takes every chance he gets to kick dirt in my eyes. I told you I don't share and I'm not giving you up, but I don't have to stay here while you do this. I'll be here in the morning before Sofia wakes up."

With that said I leave her standing alone in the house.

* * *

**Callie**

I did this I did all this, Arizona won't look at me and she won't speak to me, She shows up an hour before Sofia wakes up and leaves shortly after she goes to bed. At work she doesn't eat with me and won't speak to me even if we are working together. I felt the rage and anger jumping off of her before I would see her, but Arizona is good at controlling herself so I wasn't worried.

That was until I saw her in the hall talking to Bailey, I was trying to think of a way to walk over to her and say sorry and ask if she would have dinner with me so we could talk. Then Mark showed up and I tried to move over to stop him when Teddy grabbed my arm.

"No Cal you can't fix this. He has been pushing her for too long and you being anywhere near this isn't making it better." She says

I had no choice but to watch it all play out as Arizona tried to walk into an office with Bailey.

"Dr. Sloan this is a hospital not a bar or a frat house, no one wants to hear about that." Bailey says looking down at his crouch .

"It's only a matter of time before I get Calliope into my bed Robbins then you will learn that you are nothing, just something to pass the time." Mark says

I am shocked at what I hear I always thought of him as a friend but really, I thought he just was being an asshole that he can be. But hearing him talk about me, like I'm some disposable thing for his amusement that sickened me.

"Just one good ride on little Sloan and I'll have her in my bed whe…."

You could hear every single one of his bones in his hand snapping into bits when Arizona slammed the office door on his hand. It happened so fast that it looked like she was just trying to shut the door but saw that his had was in the way. But when you hear bones brake, when you brake bones for a living you could hear that sound in the middle of a riot.

"AAHHH what that Fuck did you do!" Mark yelled doubling over holding his hand to his chest.

"Oh no Dr. Sloan are you ok?" Arizona says grabbing his arm and pulling him into an exam room

"Oh my god what's going on?" I say running my hand through my hair.

"The same thing that always goes on Callie, your mother has come into your life to make it hell. Arizona has done nothing but love you she had done everything you have asked of her. You let your mother pout doubts in your head, now she kicked up a shit storm that you need to fix." Teddy says before giving me a pat on the back before walking off.

"Wait Teddy wait." I run after her

"What's up?" She asked turning back to me.

"Can you pick up and watch Sofia, I have to…I have to fix this." I say

"You don't have to ask, I need a monopoly rematch." Teddy says

I smile before quickly walking off to let Sofia know that she was going to stay with Teddy tonight.

I ran home to get myself together there was no way I was leaving Arizona's room without her. Grabbing everything I needed and headed out to put an end to whatever the hell was going on. I soon find myself in Arizona's room asking myself what the hell I am doing.

"What are you doing here Calliope and what's in that syringe?" Arizona asks walking through the door.

"You know what it is you could smell it when you walked into the building." I say smiling

"That's true."

"I have been spending these days trying to find out what I could do to prove to you that you're the one that I want and none of the rest matters. Yes I didn't stop Mark from kissing me but its not because I want him its because I was shocked. It happened so fast Arizona, one minute Im talking to Meredith about the little girl her and Derek are trying to adopt the next Mark is forcing his tongue down my throat…..I punched him in his throat." I say

Arizona started to laugh as she pulled off her boots.

"And the Hormones?" She asks

"I want to have your child Arizona, I mean that. I say standing up and popping of the top.

Lifting my top I gave myself the shot on my hip just above my jeans.

"All done." I say

"You didn't have to do that Calliope." Arizona says running her fingers over the injection site.

"Yes I did to show you that I am not playing around with this I love you more than anything in this world. I want a family and I want that family with you." I say looking her in the eyes.

Arizona let out a sigh and pulled me into her lap.

"Calliope there was never any doubt that I want to have a family with you, I just want you to be open with me about what's going on. You are so stuck on having to do everything yourself that you wont let me help you. I'm your girlfriend that is part of what I do."

* * *

**Arizona**

The feel of Callie's hot body under me made me realize that I missed her more than I was able to put into words or feelings. The feel of her lips burning a path down my neck her hand in my hair and one between my legs, it was driving me crazy.

"Arizona get off." She said shoving me.

My eyes snap open and I look around the dark room.

"You're burning up Arizona." I hear her say but I can't focus on her face.

I feel her hand on my head then she hissed.

"Stop its freezing in here." I say

"Baby your burning up, I have to get you out of here and back home so I can take care of you." Callie says getting out of the bed.

I felt weak and I didn't feel like having her touching me, everything hurt. Ether I fell back to sleep or took the world's longest blink because when I woke again I was in our bed. I couldn't smell or see very well but I could still fell Callie in the house whenever she was in the room I felt her and I knew her silhouette and the deep humming I felt whenever she was close by let me know that it was her.

"Arizona you have to eat or drink something"

"No." I growled and pulled the covers over my head.

"Arizona I will put an IV in your arm." She says

The next time I woke it was dark and I needed to pee, I stood on weak legs and made my way to the bathroom. After emptying my screaming bladder I washed my face and made my way back to the room, I was still weak and my head felt like someone was jackhammering inside my skull but I was feeling a lot better then before.

"Baby your up, how do you feel?" Callie said walking into the room.

She had on her scrubs, I loved to see Callie all the time but right after work after long hours of breaking bones and building parts form nothing. But she always looked so primal and wild to me.

"I feel like hell and I stink, can you help me take a shower?" I ask.

"How about a hot bath? that will help relax your muscles." She says pulling her shoes off.

"Ok."

I watched her move around the room in and out the bathroom then she striped down to her underwear before coming to help me. While my head was killing me but my eyes was clear and I could see the scratch marks across her chest and stomach.

"What happen?" I say a little too loudly.

Callie just smiles and pulls my shirt over my head before picking me up and moving us to the bathroom.

"You was hallucinating and kept saying you was going to fall." She says

"I did this?" I asked running my fingers over the scratches.

"It's ok Arizona everything will heal; now let's get you into the tub so we can get clean." She says

Once relaxed she pulled me back to her and started to run the hot rag over my chest and arms.

"You had me worried there Arizona."

"Its only been a two days and I feel weak as a kitten but I will be up in no time." I say my voice dry.

"Arizona it's been a week and 3 days Kepner has been sleeping on the couch since she was your group doctor along with Lexie. The two have been telling me what I should do since they know what is going on with you more than anyone."

I turn my head and looked up at her was that even possible.

"You didn't take me to the hospital?" I ask

"And tell them what Arizona? There is no way they can understand your DNA." Callie says

"That's true."

I let out a sigh I had no idea what was going on with me, my jealousies my mood swings. All of it was a bit scary to me.

"Come on let's get out and get you dressed, Sofia misses you." Callie's says

I perk up and start to pull myself out of the tub, I missed that little girl and was ready to be part of her and Callie's day again.

"Whoa slow down you're not 100% better yet." Callie says with a smile as I start to cough.

In the room Callie pulled out one of her hoodies and pjs bottoms and handed them to me.

"I will never understand why you like to wear my night clothes and hoodies." She says

I could tell that she was starting to get tired by her slow movement.

"Hey look why don't we all curl up on the couch and watch a few movies?" I say

"That sounds good, let me just order something for dinner."

Callie when to order something for dinner and I went to grab blankets.

"Sofia?" I called as I walked into the living room

"ZONA!"

I hear her making her way from her room as fast as she could before lunching herself into my arms.

"Whoa careful I'm still sick sweetie." I say

"Mama has been sad since you been sick." She says sliding off my lap to sit next to me.

"Really?"

"Yes she didn't want to do anything and she cried a lot." She smiled as I kissed her head.

* * *

**Callie**

It's been a good week since Arizona recovered from her cat flu; she bounced back faster than I thought. But she was back to work running through the halls with Teddy dressed as white lion and a Vampire. The kids seemed to love Arizona's white mane and tail that stuck out from her scrubs. She was dressed this morning before I woke but the way she tossed and turned last night and I tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't answer me before bouncing off with vampire Teddy.

Things about her costume just seemed too real so when I I found her in her office I pulled her ear and she hissed before turning around with a growl.

"Oh hey what you doing in here Callie?" she asks looking like I busted her doing something wrong.

She smiled at me and I took a good look at her pure white teeth.

"Arizona that's not a costume is it?" I asked

"No."

She looked down at her hands and started to clip the nails; that for most of the day I thought was part of a costume. She looked ashamed of herself and frustrated.

"This happens, oddly on this day every year. Halloween is when a lot of bad people like to use costumes to hide and so there crimes. For some reason this day appeals to our feral side, the mane is fake the tail ears and nails are real." She says.

Blonde ears flickered and I looked behind her too see a blonde tail, tip flicking side to side slowly.

"Holy shit what the hell." I whispered

This was amazing and fascinating then it struck me that Arizona had a goldbeater removal in a hour.

"Oh god what are you going to do, you have to be in the OR Soon?" I ask

Arizona pulled a thin gauze wrap and some tape.

"I have to wrap it around my leg, I have no other choice, I have missed enough work with being sick."

She was right grabbing the gauze and tape and she pulled down her scrub bottoms.

"I'm sorry I forgot about this Callie, I didn't think it would happen to me." Arizona says as I lock her office door.

"What do you mean?" I ask crouching down.

"This has never happen to me, everyone has been through this, it's like an growth spurt. The tail falls off but the ears stay. Have you ever looked at April she has them." Arizona says

"April has ears?" I ask looking up at her.

"Yes she keeps them hidden under her hair."

I think back to seeing April walking around the hospital I don't remember seeing them.

"They blend in with our hair Callie." She says with a laugh.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"You grunt when you are trying remember something or trying to find something out." Arizona says pulling up her pants.

I pull her into a kiss, I moaned when her fangs nipped my bottom lip.

"God please say you keep those." I moan as she kisses down my neck.

"I've always had them Callie you just never noticed them, that and they wasn't as long as they are now. I know how to talk without people seeing them."

"Yes I did, when I first meant you, I just didn't think much about them." I moan

"Then I will let you seen them more when we are at home." She says

Her pager went off and she pulled away and let out a grunt.

"I have to go. We still going to Meredith for that party?"

"Yes and since you have kick ass eyesight you're the leader of the trick or treat pack." I say smiling.

"You're exploiting my abilities."

Arizona smiled as she opened the door.

I never doubted Arizona's abilities; she was very good at what she could do with her them. Like now she pulled me into some upstairs closet with her head between my legs under my insanely large Queen Elizabeth gown.

"Arizona I can't see you baby." I moan weaving my fingers into her hair.

"I can see you just fine love." She growls

You would think she had a sandpaper tongue since she is half cat, but it was soft and strong.

"So good."

She made quick work of getting me to the point of begging and I started to whine. Arizona ripped herself away from me and covered my mouth with hers.

"Shhh my fair Queen we don't want anyone to find us." She says pushing my gown down

"Arizona no please don't stop." I whine grabbing the front of her jacket.

"I'm not stopping, we have all night."

I was about to speak when Derek's voice called for me.

"Queen Elizabeth Meredith is looking for you!" He called over the music.

"I'm not Queen Elizabeth." I say with my head on her shoulder

"Maybe it's the air of power you give off It's a costume party and you didn't say who you are. And anyway Bell isn't powerful she's a Disney princess" She says

"I'm not Bell, I had to wear something that was going to go with your costume." I say as we make our way down the hall.

She stopped and looked at me one blond brow arched

"Ok ok I'm Anna Netrebko playing Anna Bolena….. And anyway you can't talk. I can count on one hand the number of people that pissed you off when you walked through that door."

"I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Arizona says pulling the hood up.

"I don't know who that is Arizona."

"The little man in the nice costume." She says

"Oh."

I know she is talking about now, she talking about the guy from the video game that she is obsessed with.

"But isn't his hood white?" I asked

I could see that the costume was well put together and I loved the black and red they used to make it.

"Yes but I had it dyed with the crazy gang war that has found its way into town, it would not look good for a blonde haired blue eyed woman to be walking around in a white hood. Did you see what they did to the poor kid with the white hoddie on?" She asked

Seattle has been in the middle of some freak gang war, no one was sure how it started. It wasn't even a gang war it was more of someone running around beating up people who had on anything that seemed offensive to the Black community. When it first started it so happen that the first victims where all white leading the cops to believe that it was racially motivated, but as time went on it turned out to be all and anyone.

"I was not going to pass up wearing this awesome costume." She added.

Arizona could hold her own no matter what happed but the thought of her being targeted because of someone doesn't like white hoods or hoodies. that was too much to think about.

* * *

**3am the next Sunday**

I know I'm being a bitch again it's not Arizona's fault that the dog next door won't stop barking. And it wasn't her fault that I was pissed off the way I am, or maybe it is.

"Fuck." I hiss kicking the covers off me.

I reached down and pulled them back up when I felt the chill of night hit me. I rolled over and looked at Arizona's empty spot, she had to work this weekend and I missed having her next to me.

"Callie."

My eyes pop back open I didn't even know I had fallen back to sleep.

"Callie open the door."

"Arizona?" I sat up looking at the French doors that led to the patio outside my room

"Yes Calliope, I locked my keys in the car, it's raining Calliope." She calls

I get up and move over to the doors and pull the curtains back to see a dripping wet Arizona outside, She didn't look too happy as well as like she was in pain.

"What the hell happen to you, you smell horrible Arizona!" I say stepping away from her.

"That fucking dog next door, that mother fucker saw me pull up. He let that dog out just as I was pulling my dinner out when that thing jumped on me." She growled ripping her top off.

I took her in she was covered in mud and that didn't explain why she smelt so awful.

"You smell so bad?"

"I chased it down to Elliott Bay." She says climbing into the shower.

I sat on the bed then jumped back up.

"Elliott Bay! Arizona that's miles from here." I say running into the bathroom

"He will be fine Calliope, that's the better alternative from what I wanted to do to that dog."

"And what was that?" I ask as the fresh sent of Arizona's body wash filled the air.

"Snap its neck it bit me when I tried to keep my food from him, plus I'm sick of stepping in dog crap every damn day." Arizona says

"That dog will get picked up by the pound." I say with a sigh.

Arizona was trying her best to put up with dogs because both Sofia and I loved them so for her to do as much as run it 22 miles from here, that's saying a lot.

"Arizona you ran 44 miles?" I ask as the water turns off

"Calliope I will do what I need to do to keep myself from killing. And yes I hate that dog that much."

Hot damn she's going to kill me walking around naked like that.

"Look its now almost 4 in the morning I'm hungry and horny, can we not talk about this."

I open my mouth to speak when she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

"Yes we will talk about this….."

My words froze on my tongue as she started to kiss her way down my neck.

**TBC**

**I know Im not on my game and I am sorry.**


End file.
